Memories
by Andromeda of Othrys
Summary: Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin were out on usual Enforcers' bussiness... until they found an amnesiac girl in dark alley who can't remember anything from her past - not even her name.
1. Chapter 1

**Huh... I finally managed to get away from school and competitions... so, without further ado, dive in!**

* * *

„Yo, people, time to go out!" Kalin shouted to the unresponsive trio in the room. Groans sounded from three people's throats.

"Kalin, just leave us alone", blonde yawned. Crab-haired ravenette merely turned around and continued snoring, and ginger didn't even move. Kalin, silver-haired boy and leader of their little gang, growled and stalked over to the bed, expertly flipping the mattress over and sending the three occupants sprawling all over the dirty floor.

"Damn you Kal, can't you let us sleep in just this once?" blonde whined.

"If you notch up that whine of yours a little the whole Satellite will hear you Jack, so shut up and wake up! Otherwise I'm siccing Rally on ya", Kalin snarled. "Same goes for you two Crow, Yusei!"

"We're up, we're up!" Yusei was the first one to scramble off of the floor, swiftly followed by Crow and Jack; 'Rally-threat' always made the lazy trio shift into fifth gear – while they all admitted Rally was nice kid and all, his overbearingly cheerful personality never failed to grate on Enforcers' nerves.

"Okay, boss, you got us listenin' – where're we going this time?" Crow was pumped up, almost complete opposite of his appearance just twenty seconds ago.

"To the docks", Kalin said with a small smirk, joined by his companions. They were known as 'Enforcers', a gang dedicated to ridding the Satellite, slum district of shiny New Domino City, from dueling gangs which made the already difficult life in Satellite even harder.

"Time to poke into Hornets' turf, huh?" Jack was smirking with satisfaction: last time they ended up there, Yusei and him had to save Blitz and Rally from Hornets.

"Yup", Kalin nodded. "Think you're ready?" After receiving affirmative nods, he led them out of their 'office' in the half-ruined building. It wasn't the prettiest thing around but it was more-or-less whole – which couldn't be said for most of buildings in immediate vicinity.

"So, how much of nuisance are they, Yus?" Crow asked nearly skipping. His whole body language showed his readiness; he practically itched for battle. Yusei shrugged.

"Fairly low-level", he assessed. "Their strategies are next to non-existent, and most of decks are simply beat-downs. The only problem would be their leader and second-in-command Syl and Mark: their decks contain mixture of high-level and low-level effect monsters." Jack grinned in sync with Kalin.

"Leave them to us", the two of them chorused, then glared at each other.

"Let's just go there", Yusei snapped, not willing to listen the usual argument _again -_ he was sick of it.

"Aye, aye, oh fearless leader", Crow mock-bowed and slipped away from Yusei's hand.

"Knock it off", the tech-whiz snarled, "and concentrate! We're currently trespassing, remember?" Kalin grinned fiendishly.

"Not if we sweep 'em off their feet."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Enforcers finished the last thug off. Jack and Kalin were amicably chatting, making fun of mistakes their opponents made, and Yusei and Crow sat on the bench nearby docks.

"Can you believe he tried to pull that? I mean, it was obvious it was a trap, but trying to chain it to monster that pathetic?" Jack exclaimed with Kalin nodding.

"I agree - " Crow interrupted.

"You guys actually agreed on something other that patrol schedule?" Indignant _hey!_ resounded, but Yusei shushed them.

"Shut it you guys! I just heard something moving." In an immmesurable instant joking mood vanished, replaced by wariness and alertness. Jack subtly shifted forward, deliberately showing his protective side standing behind crab-haired Satellite. Kalin calmly walked up to the bench Yusei and Crow, laying his hand on their shoulders.

"Then, let's check it out, shall we?" he murmured, nudging the group off the bench. Crow rose with slight grumble and Jack unwillingly pulled his ass off his seat.

"Sure Kalin", Yusei exhaled lightly, creeping to the nearby dark alleyway, straining to hear unfamiliar sound again. The source didn't disappoint: the sound reappeared and became louder, and the gang recognised it as combination of sobbing and heavy breathing.

"Oh, damn", Crow muttered. He had a soft spot for kids since forever: he even created his 'nest' for unlucky kids without home - and this was, without any doubt, a kid; or more precisely, a girl about a year or so younger than the rest of them.

"Hey kiddo", Kalin called out with surprisingly gentle voice, "you can come out. Hornets are gone, and we won't do anything to ya." Girl raised her head slightly, her face hidden by a tangle of dirty hair. She hiccuped softly and spoke, shocking them with melodius undertone to her voice.

"Why should I believe you?" Yusei rubbed his head, Jack snorted inaudibly and Crow smiled bitterly.

"Well, it's your choice kid, but if it makes you feel any better, we just thrashed Hornets", Crow said to her, not entering damp alley.

"You did?" Disbelief colored her voice. She rose unsuredly, her stance reminding seasoned gang of _fight-or-flight _stance oh-so-typical for street fighters.

"Sure we did", Jack bragged proudly. "_And_ we destroyed their Duel Disks: they won't bother you anytime soon." Girl gave him a scalding look and smiled at Crow.

"I like you", she proclaimed totally nonplussed. Crow blushed and smiled, and Kalin smirked.

"Another hatchling for your nest, eh birdbrain?" silverette teased his ginger companion, which earned him a whack over his head from ravenette with golden highlights and snicker from blonde standing behind him.

"Stop insulting his deck Kalin", Yusei reprimanded. Girl sniggered, drawing Enforcers' attention back to her. She covered her mouth in mock-horror.

"Did I just got a look from my knights in shining armor?" Jack doubled over laughing, followed by Kalin and Crow. Yusei was the only one with straight face, although his lips were slightly curled up.

"Kid, I like you!" Jack exclaimed. "What's your name?" Girl immediately sobered up and started twirling strand of her hair, which shone with brown-reddish gleam from sunset.

"I - I don't know. I don't remember anything; including my name."

...

The quartet stood dumbfounded. Here they stood in front of an amnesiac girl who couldn't remember her name, right in the middle of Satellite, probably the most dangerous place for here in range of fifty miles.

"Are you... absolutely sure?" Yusei asked quietly. "I mean, trauma can do that to you, but..." She shook her head.

"I have only one real memory, and I think it's just my dream." Crow looked troubled.

"Okay, but come on out; I'm sure bench is bit more comfy than asphalt here." She wordlessly went out, revealing herself completely. Her black locks were dirt-strained but healthy-looking, her cobalt blue eyes blazing not unlike Yusei's, and tattered and dirtied sky-blue dress with deck holster revealed her bare feet.

"You have a deck?" Kalin inquired.

"Yeah, but it can't help me much without Duel Disk", she replied tiredly, sitting on the stone bench and curling in herself, drawing her knees up her nose and embracing them.

"Hey, don't be sad", Jack piped up, "Yus' here can fix anything: if we find you a Disk in junkyard he'll repair it for ya." Yusei nodded to show his agreement. Girl smiled humorlessly.

"It's okay, I don't want to be a burden. Besides, I thought you wanted to hear my story?" Enforcers huddled around her, reminding her of puppies eager for a piece of juicy meat.

"Well, here it goes." She cleared her throat and began.

_The first thing I remember, was floating in deep space, in the middle of nebula. For a second, I truly believed I was there: then I noticed the wafting smoke travelling beneath me and figured I was dreaming. Let me tell you, it was unnerving being there: the silence was absolute. No sound at all; not even the sound of my breathing. I couldn't move, but it didn't feel restricting in any manner. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a soft voice -  
_

"Voice?"

"Jack, don't interrupt the story!"

"Thanks Crow. Anyway..."

_I heard a soft voice. It told me: O' daughter of man, I pity you and your kin: more fragile than flowers, and born way before your assigned time. I'm sorry, I cannot let you remember anything but do not despair; when you find stardust in ruins of neon light, your path home will open, and you will return to your family._

"'Born before your assigned time?' 'Stardust in ruins of neon lights?'" Kalin was mightly confused, and his companions didn't look any closer to enlightement. The girl put her hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I've seen! It's not like I have a reasonable explanation for that!"

"Okay, I think we tortured the poor girl enough", Yusei cut in smoothly. "So, you say you can't remember your name right?" She sadly nodded, sinking even further nto her cocoon. "Then we need to find you some name - we can't keep calling you kid or girl all the time..."

"Heba", she blurted out then covered her mouth, like she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Run that by us again?" Kalin said sharply.

"Heba. My name - for now - will be Heba; game." For the first time in the past fifteen minutes, smirk graced Crow's lips.

"You really do have a sense of irony, don't you?" Newly named Heba bowed her head in admittance.

"If I'm going to throw myself into this mess, I'd like to do it thoroughly." Kalin gave her a wink.

"No girl should be without surname. So Yus', are you ready for having baby sister?" Yusei and Heba gaped for a moment, then shut their jaws and looked at each other, grinning.

"Oh believe me Kessler, I am. Right, _Heba Fudo_?" Heba's only answer was evil smile, which sent shivers down boys' spines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before:**

_"Heba. My name - for now - will be Heba; game." For the first time in the past fifteen minutes, smirk graced Crow's lips._

_"You really do have a sense of irony, don't you?" Newly named Heba bowed her head in admittance._

_"If I'm going to throw myself into this mess, I'd like to do it thoroughly." Kalin gave her a wink._

_"No girl should be without surname. So Yus', are you ready for having baby sister?" Yusei and Heba gaped for a moment, then shut their jaws and looked at each other, grinning._

_"Oh believe me Kessler, I am. Right, Heba Fudo?" Heba's only answer was evil smile, which sent shivers down boys' spines._

* * *

_Two months later:  
_"Yuuuuu-sei!" echoed sickly sweet female voice through the Enforcers' headquarters. "Come on out, your wound needs redreeeee-sing!" Crash sounded through the partly-repaired apartment, and male voice cursed loudly not a second later.

"Heba! Stop doing that, will ya? You freaked me out!" Crow looked haggard and pale as he peeked out of his corner. Heba pouted, balancing two trays on her hands; one loaded with medical equipment(none of the gang asked her how she got it, and frankly they didn't want to know), the other with bowls of food.

"That's the thank-you I get for preparing and heating up your food Crow? Really?" She spoke the magical word. As soon as the other three boys heard 'food' in her sentence, they jumped out of their hiding places in shadow and converged on the youngest and only female member and designated cook of the place.

"Food?" It was impossible to miss the pleading note in Jack's voice as he stared hungrily at the bowl. Heba tutted and twirled away, somehow managing to twist away from the three boys and not spill or drop her trays.

"Nuh-uh, boys, wash-up first, food later!" Simultaneous groan escaped and reverberated in the hallway, but her company conceded and went to the makeshift bathroom-

"You're not going _anywhere_, Yusei Hakase Fudo", Heba spoke levelly with dangerous undertone. Yusei flinched at the usage of his full name and sighed.

"I deserved that, didn't I?" he asked rhetorically, resigned to his fate. His sister smiled kindly, her facial expression in total contrast with her menacing words and tone only moments ago.

"You know how much I care about all of you", she murmured as she led her brother to the mattress and sat him down, turning his bandaged shoulder to light. She carefully unwrapped the cloth from the shoulder, exposing the nasty cut that already started crusting without any signs of bacterial infection. "If I had let the wound heal without any bandages to cover it, you could've gotten infection or worse, lose your arm altogether."

Yusei winced; she didn't raise her voice or change her caring tone, yet he felt like such a bastard for hiding from her. Objectively, he knew his sister was the best healer in the whole Satellite and her re-dressings never hurt, but his aversion to doctors and hospitals often got better of him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you", he whispered pathetically. Heba's lips pulled up slightly, but she didn't reply choosing to concentrate on tying the firm knot and pulling his sleeve over it, then helping him up, paying attention not to grab him by his injured arm.

"Be more careful next time, and there won't be any reason for me to start worrying over you. Now come 'ere: I'm sure the rest are already at the table." The pair of them strolled through the hall which ended in the large room that was nearly eighteen years ago living room: now it was used as the dining room, conference/strategy room and Kalin's bedroom. Crow, Jack and Kalin were already seated, impatiently tapping their fingers and shooting looks at the door.

"Finally!" Kalin exclaimed as the siblings entered the room. "Can we start eating now?" Heba laughed and sat at the head of the table, Kalin and Crow at her right, Yusei and Jack at her left side.

"Since when the mighty Enforcers need a permission from a girl to start eating?" Crow shuddered in tandem with Jack.

"Do you really want us to answer that? After the last time we decided to start eating without everyone present?" Kalin and Yusei shot them sympathetic glances and Heba smirked. She knew, of course, what were they talking about. It happened about a week after they found her in the alley:

_Flashback:_

_It was near dinner time, and Heba was heating up soup for the boys. Kalin and Yusei were still outside patrolling, and Jack and Crow were sitting at the table complaining about the lateness. About five minutes later, Heba finished dinner and took the coat, warning the pair in the kitchen not to eat anything before she got back. Boys being boys, they waited until she vanished from sight and immediately started eating. Not even a minute later however, the missing duo returned, Heba in tow. _

_When she noticed them with spoons in their mouths, she shrieked and whacked them over their heads with ladle she always carried around with her, and spent the next half an hour lecturing the poor fools about the importance of eating as a family. All the time, Kalin and Yusei smirked eating up their part, and Jack and Crow were forced to eat it cold, since Heba refused to reheat it._

_End flashback_

Heba reluctantly pulled herself out of pleasant memory and nodded, signaling the start of the meal. For the next ten minutes, the only sounds in the apartment were slurping and clanking of the metal against plastic. It was, apart from bedtime, the only time of day without any arguments going on in the Enforcers' HQ. This time, Crow was the first one to finish his soup, so he slowly got up, went to the nearby sink and quickly rinsed it; he was on the cleaning duty and knew better than to complain. Heba was allergic to unwashed dishes and he didn't want any fights during meal time.

"So, should we go downtown tomorrow?" he asked, turning around and leaning back on the counter. Other occupants' reactions were various; Kalin and jack stopped mid-motion, their spoons hanging in the midair, Yusei choked and Heba slowly put her spoon down.

"Downtown?" Yusei wheezed out. "Tomorrow? Without any planning? Are you fuckin' _nuts_?" Heba's opinion of the matter was expressed quite clearly: her brows and lips were let in frown, and her hands were crossed over her chest. Kalin and Jack looked thoughtful.

"Maybe not _tomorrow_, Crow, but this week... yeah", Kalin finally said, carefully avoiding Heba's burning glare.

"And you plan on doing this completely alone, right?" Heba banged her fists as she half-rose from her seat. "To paraphrase my _darling_ brother, _are you freakin' insane?_ There's four of you and at least dozen of 'em!" Her face was set in her '_I'm pissed' _look, which brokered no arguments. "I'm going with ya, and that's not negotiable." Jack jumped to his feet, spoon clattering out of his hand and into the bowl.

"Heba, you never dueled outside our group!" he argued with her. "One thing is beatin' Crow or me here in HQ, and something totally different being out there on streets and fighting with guys ruthless enough to kill ya!"

"Well, if you actually gave me a decent chance to go with you on the raids, maybe I would've known!" she shouted back at him, before taking a big breath to calm down. "Look, I'm speaking strategically: more people in your group, less chance of getting cornered." Yusei shot her a reproachful look.

"Sister", he started slowly, "I _know_ you've been itching for a duel even since you beat Jack, but isn't this a bit too much?" She whirled on him, eyes shooting daggers.

"Bit too much? _Bit too much?_" she shrieked, making Kalin wince and Crow cover his ears. "So you're sayin' that I'm _incapable_ of dueling other people outside this merry gang? Is that what you're implying, _Yusei?_"

"Yeeech", Kalin muttered, knowing full well how poorly Heba took to belittling and babying, then raised his voice. "Okay, enough! Yusei, I know you're having overprotective-big-brother moment, but forget for a sec she's your sis: _she's genius at dueling_. We could use her help." Heba turned to him, shock and gratification evident in her eyes. Yusei still looked disapproving, but resigned, and Jack and Crow were just happy they wouldn't have to listen Heba's shrieking match with Yusei.

"Okay", Yusei finally gave in, "but tradition still has to be held up." Suddenly, Crow perked up, and Jack smiled nastily.

"Hope you like brown, Fudo Jr." For that comment, he got a resounding slap on the head, courtesy of irate girl.

* * *

"Do you swear you will upheld all of Enforcers' paradigms?" Kalin asked kneeling Heba.

"I do", she answered proudly. Kalin smiled.

"Then I, unofficial leader of Enforcers, welcome Heba Fudo in our ranks." He spoke formally, handing her their signature brown jacket with ripped-off sleeves. Heba rose and gratefully accepted proffered gift, easily slipping it on over her royal blue T-shirt. Although the jacket was originally made for a male, somehow she managed to made it look feminine and dangerous. Yusei, now finally at peace with Heba's decision, smirked proudly at his sister's pledge, while Crow catcalled in union with Jack.

"Hell, girl, I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but you look good enough to eat", blond said appreciatively, Kalin and Crow nodding in agreement. Usually unflappable Heba flushed lightly and Yusei growled.

"Stay away from her Jack!" Aforementioned boy took a cautious step back, raising his hands in level with his head.

"Okay, okay Fudo, no need to go all mama-bear on us", he whimpered. Crow snickered from behind him.

"You set yourself right up for it, Jack-ass." Girl just rolled her eyes at the display of the boys' childishness.

"Now that you resolved my current relationship status", sarcasm and irritation dripped from her every word, "let's go kick some thug butt before we grow old!"

"Heck yeah! Enforcers, let's move out!" Kalin shouted, and the five of them ran out.

...

"Uhm, don't look at me guys, but I think they got us surrounded", Crow said mock-nervously. Jack, Yusei and Heba played along with him, glancing at Kalin apprehensively. Kalin's only reaction was to throw his head backwards and laugh loudly.

"These are the odds I like! After all, where's the fun if there's no challenge to it?" Enforcers exchanged looks, matching smirks gracing their lips. "Let's duel!" The five of them in each direction, twirling their hooks around.

"Eenie, meenie, miney mo", sing-sang Crow as he caught the fourth thug by the Duel Disk, ready for four-on-one duel. "Catch a duelist by the toe!" Not too far away, Jack ran parallel to one thug, the other two chasing after him. After he dispatched the first one, he turned around and threw grappling hook only to catch another thug, pulling him to his side.

"Gotcha! Hook, line and sinker!" he crowed, feeling the thrill of battle. On one of the roofs Heba easily sidestepped a thug trying to grab her Duel Disk and hooked his companion.

"Hope you like tarot cards", she taunted him, throwing down a card. "Arcana Force 3: The Empress, in attack mode!" Not too far away, Yusei finished this two-on-one duel, and Kalin was climbing up the stairs to assist him.

"It's over", Yusei said authoritatively, but the leader of the gang only laughed. "Oh really? I'm a one-man army, sonny!"

"But I'm one, too" Yusei was completely nonplussed when he threw the hook. However, the leader smirked evilly.

"I think you need to learn how to Turbo Duel!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this, but could you leave some reviews for me? I like writing, but reviews actually make me write better! Pretty please with cherry on the top?**

**Update on 5th April: cleaning paragraphs**


End file.
